


Suck it and See

by hazybandoflight



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Star Gazing, don't let the title deceive you, it's just an arctic monkeys song that fit, space, this has no smut whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazybandoflight/pseuds/hazybandoflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey go on a camping trip. Mickey wasn't prepared for what he was getting himself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck it and See

He held the cancer stick between his two fingers and watched the smoke dissapear into the air as he exhaled. He could feel the heat radiating from the driver’s seat beside him and knew exactly what the source was. There was crappy music playing in the background but he droned it out as he looked out the window and felt the cool breeze tickle his temple. Everything was peaceful and clam. Sadly, it still took getting used to. Right then a sound – almost resembling a dying cat- brought Mickey back into reality.

"Hey Hey, you you, I don’t like your girlfriend, no way, no way, I think you need a new one, hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend…" It was Ian, of course, singing at the top of his lungs.

Mickey didn’t know if to marvel at the sight or to tell his boyfriend to shut the fuck up. “What the hell is that shit, god!”

Ian yelled over the music “It’s one of Debbie’s mixed CDs, she said I could borrow it for our camping trip!” Yes, Ian Gallagher had managed to convince Mickey Fucking Milkovich to go on a camping trip. Mickey swore he was probably high on something when he agreed to it.

"Well, could you please turn it down, Ian, I’m trying to rest a little. A milkovich isn’t programmed for cheery camping trips."

Ian shrugged him off and proceeded to do a semi tummy roll in his seat. “C’mon Mickey, it’s a tradition to sing during trips, get in the spirit, man!”

Ian continued singing and dancing in his seat, and even though it annoyed Mickey to no end, he couldn’t help smiling the biggest smile a Milkovich could produce. He could surely get used to this.

 

———————

As soon as they got to the camping site and settled their camping gear on the ground, Ian took his plaid shirt off and hung it on his shoulder. He insisted it was another tradition. Of course Mickey couldn’t impose to that. 

"So, are you going to help me pitch a tent, or what?" Ian asked in all seriousness. The grin building up on the older man’s face made him realize his wrong choice of words.

"Umm, how ‘bout we save that for later, firecrotch, there’s this gear we need to tend to, first. I didn’t know you were so wild" he said teasingly, choking back on laughter.

Mickey pinched his boyfriend’s butt slightly and unpacked the camping gear.

Pitching up this tent was going to take a couple of tries, but they would succeed, eventually.

———-

It’s nigth time. 

They lie on the damp grass and gaze at the starts above, so mesmerizing and silent, but there is no greater feeling. Mickey can’t decide if the brightest star in the world is the Dog Star or the gigner boy lying right there beside him. They question how in a universe that is so immense, infinite, they somehow managed to find their own enantiomer on the same block, just a couple of pathetic little human steps away. They hold hands and feel like they are one with the earth and their love is the glue that keeps them from floating away. The air is cold but there is no need in setting up a fire as far as Mickey is concerned. The heat of Ian’s touch will suffice; after all, he is Mickey’s personal sun. He is the fire that keeps Mickey’s body from going into hypothermia, the ongoing blaze that keeps the fire, the hope, the purpose of life, from extinguishing, and he comes with red hair to match. Why would he choose me, Mickey wonders, why me, why me, why me. But there is no one else. If Ian is the sun then Mickey is the Milky Way. His skin is so soft and pearly white. At first glance, he might seem like any other south side thug, but one must delve a little deeper just to find that he is made of many layers, each one just as exciting as the next. A hazy band of light on its own is pretty, but once you look through a microscope you get to truly appreciate all its details, all the stars- and their beauty, and from that point on there is no turning back. Who else is there, Ian smiles to himself, who else, who else, who else.

—————-

They sit by the little bonfire they constructed and smile to the heavens. They prepare s’mores and Mickey puts extra chocolate on his because he likes his treats like he likes his men- extra sweet. Ian burns his hot dog and makes maybe the tenth weiner joke of the night, but Mickey won’t have it any other way.

—————

They cuddle in their tiny tent and it feels like home, like lazy late nights at the Gallagher’s, in Ian’s bizarrely tiny bed, telling each other secrets and exploring each other’s body’s like the other is an unknown land that is yet to be conquered. They are each other’s knights in shining armor, protecting each other from whatever it is that will haunt them next. They’ve been doing this since they were short scrawny boys with acne filled faces and they will be doing this till they are nothing but two small forgotten monuments- one with earth, a part of earth.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the "Suck it and See" album by the Arctic Monkeys whilst writing this. It really set the mood for the whole thing.


End file.
